


Where the Heart Lies

by LStar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife AU, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Child Abuse, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide, Torture, angels/demons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Goodbye makes you think, they make you realize what you had, what you lost, and what you took for granted.Four teenagers learn this the hard way.





	1. Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from previous rps and from a pal.....  
WARNING: Death, torture, child abuse.

"So, you're gonna propose to Kokichi?" Rantaro questioned. Kaito nodded, shifting a little bit, looking a little embarrassed. He was wearing a white button up shirt and some nice jeans and shoes, looking a little more formal than he usually did.

"Yeah. That was what I prayed about back on New Year's," Kaito admitted.

~

_"Come on! It's our turn to pray!" Kokichi said in a singsong tone. The three taller males- Shuichi, Rantaro and Kaito, all followed the much smaller male. All four wore their own custom made kimonos- Kokichi's was black and white checkered, Shuichi's was black with light gray vertical stripes, Rantaro's was dark blue with horizontal darker blue stripes, and Kaito's was plain ice wine color._

_"Slow down, Kokichi," Shuichi said in exasperation._

_"Or how about you hurry up?" Kokichi retorted._

_The four arrived at the shrine and lowered their heads, holding their hands together in prayer._

_After praying, Rantaro made his offering, and the four left._

_"What'd you wish for, Kaito? You looked like you were praying pretty hard," Shuichi mentioned as they walked. Kaito chuckled, rubbing the back of his head anxiously, "just the usual. Good luck, love, you know?"_

_Kokichi snickered. "Aww but Kaito, if you tell people your wish, it won't come true! In fact, the exact opposite will happen. You wouldn't want bad luck to happen to you this year, do you?"_

_"None of that shit is real!"_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because it's common sense!"_

_Kokichi only laughed as Rantaro and Shuichi shared a look. "Well...I don't mind sharing what I prayed for," Rantaro chuckled a bit, "since I know it's gonna happen anyway. I prayed for the best wedding day ever," he moved to hold Shuichi's hand, the one with the engagement ring. Kokichi ran over, moving Rantaro's hand. "Hold on! Since when were you two engaged?" he demanded, grabbing Shuichi's hand to eye the ring._

_"He proposed to me on the night of Christmas. It was after the party," Shuichi explained, his face flustered._

_"Hmph. And even though it's almost been a week you never told us? Were you not planning on inviting us to your wedding?" Kokichi's eyes filled with crocodile tears. Shuichi waved his hands frantically._

_"Ah, no, that's not..."_

_"We just wanted to wait for the right moment," Rantaro cut in._

_"Hmph. Well, whatever, weddings are boring anyway."_

_Kaito chuckled at his boyfriend's pouty look. "Yeah..." his other hand, mostly behind his back, clenched into a nervous fist._

_~_

"Well, good luck Kaito. I'm sure he'll say yes," Rantaro smiled, "after all, you've been dating eachother for three years now."

Kaito scratched his cheek. "Ha...it's hard to believe it's been three years, honestly. Going to Hope's Peak was the best decision I made. If I'd decided not to go, I wouldn't have met him. Hopefully, if it goes well, we'll have the wedding on September 13th."

"Why then specifically?" Rantaro asked.

"It's when I asked him out."

"I'm kinda surprised you remember that."

Kaito huffed a little, nudging Rantaro. "I'm not an idiot, you know."

"No, you're not," Rantaro agreed with an easygoing smile.

"Well...I'm gonna go pick him up now. He's not answering his phone again," Kaito rolled his eyes a little, a small smile on his face. Rantaro sighed a little. "He rarely answers anymore, right?"

"Yeah. He says he likes how it keeps the suspense up, or something dumb like that," Kaito snorted.

Rantaro chuckled. "Well, good luck. Shuichi and I are rooting for you."

So, Kaito left the green haired man to head to Kokichi's house. He got in his car, pulling out of the driveway and driving off. He'd stopped by Rantaro's to ask how he should propose, seeing as he'd already proposed to Shuichi. They were going to be married on June 5th. It was agreed Kaito would be the Best Man of the wedding, and in return, Shuichi would be Best Man at his and Kokichi's wedding. If Kokichi said yes, anyway.

Pulling up at Kokichi's place, he sighed. He hated coming here, as Kokichi still lived with his dad. But once he proposes, he can have Kokichi live with him. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, heading to the front door. He paused. The door was slightly opened. Faintly, through the crack of the door, Kaito could smell heavy alcohol. Kokichi's dad was probably passed out drunk, as he usually was around this time. He gave a knock anyway, out of politeness.

No answer.

Maybe he fell asleep?

Kaito slowly pushed the door open, and instantly, the strong scent of alcohol rushed him, as well as a familiar coppery scent. His stomach dropped and he was suddenly filled with dread. He bolted deeper into the house, towards Kokichi's room.

"K-Kichi?" he called, opening the door.

He froze.

What..?

No. No, no, no...

Kokichi laid slumped in the corner of his room, his skin whiter than usual, blood dripping from his head, his nose. Knives were stabbed into his hands and arms, holding him to the wall. His white clothes were stained with dried blood.

"Kokichi!" Kaito ran in, dropping hard to his knees. He felt desperately for a pulse. Nothing. "Kokichi, Kokichi come on, open your eyes, it's me, it's Kaito! C-come on, this is just a lie, right? A-any second now, you're gonna snap your eyes open and laugh at me for being fooled, right? Right? H-hey..." his voice shook as he got closer.

Still, nothing.

That's when Kaito noticed the holes in Kokichi's shirt. Not just his sleeves, but around his torso area. He felt sick, but after yanking all the knives from his hands and arms, he slowly removed his shirt. His breath hitched.

Kokichi's small torso was covered in bruises, in stab wounds, in gashes, in burns...his ribs, which were always visible when he was shirtless, were painfully obviously broken. "K-Kichi..." he pulled away, tears filling his eyes. He turned away from the horrid state of the body and noticed something several feet away. He crawled closer, and instantly, he whirled around and promptly started throwing up.

It was one of Kokichi's _eyes._

Dear god, what the hell did he go through? And why?

Panic began bubbling through Kaito, and he did the one thing he could think of.

He screamed.

Kaito screamed and cried and sobbed, shaking violently.

After sitting there for god knows how long, he called the police, and explained the situation. The operator sent in the police, as well as an ambulance.

When they got there, the paramedics took Kokichi's body, while the police took in Kaito for questioning. He answered everything as honestly as he could, and the police had to get a DNA sample from him, just in case, since he was the one to find his body, he was still technically a suspect for Kokichi's murder. But Kaito didn't care. He just wanted to go say his final goodbyes. One officer graciously gave him a ride to the hospital, since his car was still at Kokichi's house.

Kaito felt sick to his stomach as the doctor came out. His cause of death were from extensive injuries. He had his head split open, and the doctors found traces of glass still in his head, one eye had been removed, he suffered twenty six stab wounds, forty eight cuts, thirty third degree burn marks, some of his skin had been split open, eighteen ribs were broken, the rest fractured, his kneecaps were busted, and both of his ankles were broken.

Some DNA testing showed the injuries he'd received were suspected to be from Kokichi's father, who was found pretty quickly and arrested. They got a DNA sample from him, and his DNA matched the DNA on Kokichi's body.

Kokichi's...dad...killed...Kokichi.

Why?

Kaito couldn't stop sobbing, clenching his hands into fists.

Their last conversation, Kokichi had been complaining about his dad drinking again. Kaito had promised to take Kokichi on a date to get him out of the house. Suddenly, Kokichi had stopped responding. Kaito had assumed it was for his game of suspense bullshit, but there he was, four hours later, discovering his body.

If only Kaito had picked him up immediately. If he hurried over, Kokichi could have been saved.

It was his fault.

He failed his own boyfriend.

The ring in his pocket suddenly felt like it weighed ten tons. He yanked it out of his pocket and threw it as far as he could out the window.

What was the point?

~

Kaito, Rantaro and Shuichi held the funeral the very next week. Their entire class showed up. Everyone had been crying...well, except for Maki and Keebo. Though, even Maki had been really somber.

"Kokichi is...was...the best thing to have happened to me," Kaito spoke, clutching his chest where his heart ached, "I...always could relax with him. I grew comfortable with my sexuality because of him. He may have been...annoying, to most, but he was loyal. He was caring. And now he's...he's..."

Before he could continue, nine people came in, all wearing white, rather than black, and checkered scarves. The same clothes Kokichi wore. With a start, Kaito remembered- this was his organization, DICE. They also wore clown masks on.

"Kokichi was an amazing leader," the boy with his blonde hair spiked up said. 

"And he was different. So different that...well...he'd want us to wear these," the girl with pigtails sounded like she was fighting tears.

That brought bittersweet chuckles to the attendees.

"And he'd want to be buried with this," the tall guy with a red afro stepped forward to the casket. One of the workers took cue and opened the top half of the casket. The guy with the red afro made a noise, shaking, putting a checkered scarf in the casket, alongside his black hat and cape.

"Rest in peace, Kokichi, we're gonna miss you..." the girl with the long hair burst into tears.

As if lulled by DICE's cries, everyone else began crying again.

After the funeral, Kaito and Shuichi would cry themselves to sleep often.

~

It was a month since the funeral that Kaito got sick with a treatable, but deadly, illness. And yet, he refused to go in for treatment.

Shuichi, Rantaro and Maki all begged him to go to the hospital so he could live.

Each time it was brought up, Kaito refused. When Shuichi finally asked why, Kaito's response had stunned them all to silence.

"It's what I deserve, Shuichi. I didn't save Kokichi. This is my atonement."

~

Another month and a half passed, and that's when Kaito succumbed to his illness.

Rantaro and Shuichi were the ones who planned the funeral. It was worse than Kokichi's funeral. There were more tears, more prayers, more guests. Shuichi started wearing his hat from high school again after the funeral, not talking to anyone besides his uncle and Rantaro.

Rantaro had become more and more of a pillar of strength for Shuichi, as he broke down at seemingly random times, grieving the deaths of two of his best friends. One who was murdered so violently, and the other who'd let himself die from a sickness that had been treatable. Rantaro stayed behind on his travels to try to help Shuichi move on. He did everything he could to try to normalize Shuichi's isolation. If he stayed isolated, he wouldn't be able to escape that isolation.

In early May, Rantaro had to leave on a month long trip, as he had some business he had to attend to in South America.

Shuichi promised to do his best to look after himself.

And Rantaro promised he'd be back at least a day before the wedding. Once he got back, they could get married, and everything would be okay.

Everyday that passed, Shuichi counted down each and every day that Rantaro would come home. He made good on his promise to try to normalize himself- he ate lunch and dinner, he showered, he took a thirty minute walk outside daily...

Not to mention, he and Rantaro did talk every now and then, so it wasn't too bad.

But, all good things came to an end.

Rantaro stopped answering late May.

Shuichi was terrified.

"Please...Rantaro, answer your phone..." Shuichi whisper begged tearfully.

He didn't answer.

On June 4th, one day before the wedding, there was a knock on the shared apartment door.

Hope filled Shuichi as he ran to the door. Maybe Rantaro just lost his phone and he was home now. It wasn't the first time that's happened, after all. It's happened two other times. He smiled widely as he unlocked the door, and threw it open and-

It wasn't Rantaro.

It was one of Rantaro's sisters.

"Shuichi..?" her voice cracked.

"H-huh? Midori? What are you..?" Shuichi's voice faltered. She bit her lip, shaking.

"Shuichi...Rantaro got mixed up in some bad people...he...he..." Midori lost it. She burst into tears. "Oh Shuichi! My brother...he's gone!"

Shuichi dropped to his knees.

Rantaro...was dead...too..?

What..? No...

_No, please, not Rantaro too...I can't take it anymore..._

~

Rantaro's funeral was days later. Shuichi, the day after he received the news of Rantaro's death, had legally changed his last name to Amami. He grasped for any shrouds of happiness he could, failing often. He could barely even get out of bed on his better days. He felt lost, and alone. Being in the Amami apartment felt suffocating.

He managed to stay somewhat sane for three weeks before he finally snapped.

He called Kaede.

She was his closest friend at this point, and even though she's been reaching out to him, begging him to hang out and try to normalize himself, he couldn't. He just couldn't do it anymore.

"Kaede?"

_"Shuichi? Are you okay?"_

"I will be soon enough."

_"That's good. I mean, if you want you can join me, Tenko, Maki, Miu and Keebo. We're going to go do some laser tag."_

"No. Thank you. But..." he sighed, running his hand through his greasy, unbrushed hair. "This is...goodbye."

_"Goodbye? Shuichi? What are you talking about?"_

Instead of answering, Shuichi hang up the phone. As he prepared himself, he heard his phone buzz several times. Eventually, it stopped.

Shuichi tied a rope around the base of his ceiling fan, the other end tied in a noose. He sighed shakily, putting his head through the noose. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Kokichi. Kaito. Rantaro. I'll see you soon," he whispered, and kicked the chair away.

Barely ten minutes pass before Kaede, Tenko, and Maki broke down the door and found his lifeless body.

In the span of five months, Kokichi, Kaito, Rantaro and Shuichi lost their lives. Kokichi and Rantaro were murdered...

And Kaito and Shuichi let themselves die to be with them, once again.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 years pass, and they're allowed back on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...struggling...to update.

Kaito let out a loud sigh as he walked the streets of Shinjuku, rubbing the back of his head. He had faint memories of being in heaven with several other angels. There were easily billions of angels in heaven, so there were Seven Gates, and depending on how you were as a human dictated which Gate of Heaven you were sent to. Kaito Momota was a good man, obviously, he was hot tempered but he always had other people's best interests and was incredibly selfless and kind, and he _always_ protected others. Thus, he was put in Gate 4. When this was explained to him, he wondered if he'd ever see his friends there. However, once the other gates were explained, he doubted he'd see them.

Gate 1 was reserved for those who believed in Heaven, who were pacifists who've never done wrong, who are gentle souls. As if they were born with hearts of gold.

Gate 2 was similar to the first Gate, but they weren't quite believers.

Gate 3 was for those who went out of their way to help others, who went the extra mile, who tried to keep peace.

Gate 4 was for selfless people who protected others, so even if they weren't quite gentle people, they were self sacrificing.

Gate 5 was for people who, despite an occasional bad attitude, had the best intentions, they were often misunderstood due to something trivial, such as looks.

Gate 6 was for people who did have bad or selfish attitudes on their own, but end up fully redeeming themselves in the end.

And finally, Gate 7 was reserved for those who believed in Heaven, yet they've sinned, and regretted. Often, it would be criminals of sorts who were sent to Gate 7. They were allowed in Heaven for their faith, and for their suffering remorse for whatever they've done.

However, the most prominent memory was just before agreeing to come down to earth, in exchange for his human memories.

-

_"Please, isn't there any way I can get to earth? It's already been one hundred earth years, right? So I'm allowed to go back, right?" Kaito pleaded with Archangel Ai, who simply sighed. "Yes, but there is a process you must agree to in order to go back."_

_"Well, what is it?"_

_"One, you must give up your human memories. You absolutely cannot cling to your life as a human, it would make returns to Heaven all the harder. Two, you must not show your wings to a human. You will be given the ability to let yourself appear visible, or invisible to the human eye. You can decide who sees you, who doesn't see you, if everyone sees you, or if no one sees you. That being said, you can make only your wings invisible. It is recommended you wear a special coat to keep them neatly folded and invisible, but whether you choose to wear the coat or not is up to you. And the third, and final one..." Archangel Ai's face became intensely grave, "do not ever travel to hell."_

_"Why would I..?"_

_"Very few angels have gone to hell. They either disintegrate into nothing, where Heaven nor Hell can revive you, or they become demons themselves. But once you go into hell, if you survive, your soul will be tainted, and no matter what, you will be unable to return to Heaven."_

_"D-demons?"_

_"Yes. Like Heaven, Hell also exists. Heaven has Angels, and Hell has Demons. Of course, not all demons are necessarily bad. The ones who are truly wicked, truly vile, who have no redeeming qualities to them, stay trapped in Hell in order to protect humanity from them. The only demons who roam free on earth are those who belong in the first six Gates of Hell."_

_"What...are the seven Gates of Hell?"_

_Archangel Ai sighed. "I am not quite sure myself. I have never been inside of Hell myself. We have a messenger Angel for that, but he is currently not here. The only way you can know is if you talk to a demon, though I am not sure if they will answer you. Now, do you agree to these terms, to go back to earth?"_

_"I agree."_

_"And do you wish for the coat to allow you to hide your wings without using your Angel Light?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then, as Archangel Ai, I allow thee, Kaito Momota, to return to Earth as an Angel, until he wishes to return back to Gateway Number 4 of Heaven." Archangel Ai held his hand out, glowing. Kaito was soon consumed in the glow, and then, he was gone._

_-_

"Back on earth, huh...I wonder...if I was...born here," Kaito said. He was wearing a simple mauve colored shirt, blue pants, and the special coat was long, it was white, with gold sparkles on the inside. He wore one sleeve in his coat, the other draping from his shoulder. He didn't know why, but it felt important that he did it. Maybe he did this often when he was alive?

A laugh interrupted his musings. He stopped and spun around, scanning the area, until he saw a small figure spray painting a wall by some apartments. The figure wore black pants, a black baggy shirt that looked a little torn, and a black and white checkered scarf. He dropped the can and cackled. One thing Kaito knew instantly was that _this kid was a demon_. How did he know..? Well...he just knew! It was explained to him by an Angel back in Heaven that Angels and Demons were able to differentiate themselves from eachother, as if it was second nature.

The other thing he noticed was that this demon kid just spray painted a bunch of dicks on the wall.

"Hey! You should really knock it off!" Kaito called.

The kid turned, surprised. Kaito nearly faltered. One eye was a violet color, and the other was gold. His face lit up. "Ohhh an Angel caught me doing bad things! And it's a big, cute, dumb angel too!" he ran over, looking really excited, "it's _great _to see y-" 

"Hey, who the hell are you? And you don't know if I'm dumb or not! I could be a genius for all you know!" Kaito was offended, but not...angry. Odd. Perhaps being an Angel delays his temper, just a little bit.

The demon's eyes widened, and his shoulders sagged. "What? You don't..? Nevermind. Anyway, my name is Kokichi Ouma!" he grinned, and his golden eye slowly faded to purple. Kaito cringed. "How did you..? What did you..? With your eye.."

"Huh? Oh! This? Pretty sweet, right? Well, Angels have a thing called _Angel's Light, _right? Which means when they turn themselves invisible to anyone, their body gives off a radiant glow that only other Angels and Demons can see! Depending on what Gate you belong in depends on how bright the glow is. Soooooo say you were in Gate 7, your glow would be very dim. But if you were in Gate 1, it'd be bright as a giant lightbulb glimmering on crystals!" he said excitedly.

"I know that," Kaito huffed, "what does that have to do with your eye?"

"Demons have the same power! Except instead of a light, one eye changes colors! It's called the _Demon's Eye. _I think a glowing eye is more impressive than some glow," Kokichi looked pleased, "and anyway! You're awfully rude for an angel, yanno that?"

"Wha-?!"

"You come interrogating me, making me explain stuff, yet you don't even introduce yourself!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that. I'm Kaito Momota."

Kokichi's grin tightened slightly. He looked a little...sad. Kaito noted, clenching his fists. Why? Why was this demon so upset? He shook it off. "So about the graffiti..."

"Ahhh if Kaito insists, then I'll stop! But I won't clean it up! I worked hard on that!"

Kaito sighed. "Fine."

"So, Kaito! We should totes get to know eachother! I already told you my name, but I never told you aaaanything about my life in Hell! I'm from Gate 2!"

"Gate...2? You know the Gates of Hell?" Kaito asked dumbly. Kokichi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's your question? Maaan. Boooring. But, I'll tell you! So listen carefully, Kaito!" Kokichi leaned against the wall, grinning, "firstly, Gate 1 of Hell is basically for the misguided. Ones who do bad, not knowing it's bad, but can still be guided back. They stole from a store because they were raised to be a thief and don't know it's bad, so off to Gate 1 in Hell for them! Gate 2 is for harmless pranksters. Those who do laughable crimes and tricks. Gate 3 is for people who do extreme pranks that can get people hurt or arrested. I heard people like an American named Sam Pepper go there. Gate 4 is for those who have belief in Heaven or Hell, but don't follow through with their beliefs. Those who are self righteous, who hate others just because of, say, their sexuality, race or religion. Gate 5 is for people who do things such as threats and robberies. Like if you bring a gun to a bank and steal. Gate 6 is for threats of terrorism, followed by doing smaller bad things. And then there's Gate 7...people who do irredeemable things. Murder, sexual assault, torture, going through with the threats of terrorism. Anything from hate crimes to downright villainous acts."

"Ah..." Kaito swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. "And...people in all Gates except the seventh...are allowed on earth?"

Kokichi hummed. "Well, yes. But they all have conditions before they're allowed. If they don't follow through with the conditions, they get dragged back down to Hell and shoved into Gate 7."

"What are the conditions..?"

"No harming humans is the number one rule. We can prank, scare, or haunt them, but we cannot harm them."

"But...what about humans who claim a demon scratches them?" Kaito heard that was a thing that happened.

Kokichi scratched the back of his head. "I think they're just trying to get their attention. Every demon has their own reason, but if they really wanted a human to die, they wouldn't just be scratching mildly, you know? Anyway, another rule is no possessing humans. Those who possess humans often get taken care of by humans themselves. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"...Exorcism?"

"Ding-ding-ding! Right-io! Once they've been properly exorcised, they get banished to Gate 7. Pretty cool, huh?!"

"I...I guess. So, what happens to demons who are sent to Gate 7?" Kaito asked.

Kokichi hummed. "They get put in this fire-like cell, it's impossible to escape from, and the demons of the other Gates are allowed to decide how hot to make the fires of each cell. Lots of demons actually prefer to stay and torture Gate 7 demons for eternity instead of stay in their own Gates or go back to earth! So just walking into Gate 7 is preeeettyyyyy hot! But it doesn't affect us! Just the ones inside their own cell!"

"But...what if the demon regrets what they did as as human?"

"The ones in Gate 7 lack any empathy, Kaito. They don't regret what they've done, otherwise they wouldn't be in Gate 7. If you choose to do something bad on earth as a human, you seal your own fate. Even if you're never caught like that infamous Jack the Ripper case way back when in London, Hell knows what you've done. And Hell will punish you."

Kaito sighed, his heart aching. Not really for the demons of Gate 7, but...just in general. Hearing such things was difficult. Then, a question popped to his head.

"Oh! Before I came to earth, Archangel Ai said that some angels, for whatever reason, disobey Heaven's own rules and go to Hell. If they become demons...what happens to them?" Kaito asked.

Kokichi chewed on his lip. "Well...the possibility of them surviving is pretty low. Like there's a 55% chance you'll just disintegrate and a 45% chance of becoming a demon. But, if you do survive it, generally, they just let you roam. I mean, it's not like you're a bad person. The worst punishment is your angel wings get singed off and you're unable to get back into Heaven."

"Ah..."

It was quiet. Hearing about Hell was fascinating, but, why was this demon so willing to answer his questions? It was suspicious for sure. And yet...something in Kaito didn't want to accuse him of having an Ulterior Motive. But why? And why did it hurt him to see Kokichi sad?

Why was he...familiar?

"Hey, do demons lose their memories of being human?"

"Nope. Makes it easier for us to haunt humans."

Kaito snorted, then scratched his cheek. "Then...would you answer me honestly? Did...did we know eachother, when we were alive..?"

Kokichi went silent, his violet eyes flashing in pain. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Isn't it against Heaven's Rules to talk about that?"

"No."

Kokichi fidgeted, looking torn. Finally, he relented. "...Yeah. We knew eachother."

"I knew it! Who were you to me?" Kaito asked eagerly. Kokichi held his hand up and pressed his palm on Kaito's cheek, hesitating. He shook his head and motioned him to lean over. Confused, Kaito obliged. He was about to question the demon further, but lips caught his, silencing the raising question.

The kiss was a little heated, and it caught Kaito off guard, but it was so familiar, so warm, so-

_Kokichi laughed as he hugged Kaito. "Aww you love me!"_

_"Shut up!" Kaito shouted._

_"Nee-heehee!"_

_"Hey, Kokichi, will you...be my boyfriend?"_

_"Weeelllll why not? Don't bore me though, Kaito!" Yet, Kokichi looked happy._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you..."_

Kaito pulled away, gasping, his eyes shooting open wide. He covered his mouth, staring at the small demon in front of him, who looked really nervous now. If not nervous, then a little afraid. He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. Disbelief and hope swirled through his mind and through his stomach. He dropped his hand from his mouth slowly, unsurely, pleadingly.

"Kichi..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where would yall be if you died in this fic?  
Heaven's Gates, or Hell's Gates?  
And which Gate would it be? :D  
Btw, credit doesn't fully belong to me for the ideas of the gates. I used to rp with a pal and we both came up with these ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!!!  
Comments encouraged!!!


End file.
